galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Psych21
Biography Psych, a Sanghelian, was known as one of the best fighter pilots, and tacticians in space combat. He was born on his species' homeworld of Sanghelios. Childhood Not much is known about his childhood except for the fact that he never saw his father much because his father was a very high ranked leader in the Covenant-Human war who's crusier was hit while in Slipspace and veered out of control and disappeared. When Psych learned this, he vowed he would find his father someday. Early Military Life As soon as he reached maturity he joined his race's military. By this time the war was over and it seemed as if there was peace in the galaxy. After being shipped out for training, there had been news that Sanghelios, his homeworld was attacked by an unknown military unit and left in ruins, there were no survivors. After about a month or so, there was news that the remaining fleets that were in orbit on Sanghelian controlled systems were disappearing and the planets' they orbited were destroyed. The cruiser he was on, ended up being the only one left that anyone knew of. When his leader realized this, he quickly jumped into Slipspace and entered a radnomized vector. When this happened, the ship was torn apart and Psych and several others managed to escape in their fighters before the ship exploded. The event was clearly a sabotage because as soon as the ship exploded, several cruiser jumped from Slipspace into his cockpit's view. There were thousands of them, and they were big, very big. Since the Slipspace was still open, Psych and the surviving fighters jumped in it, a manuever that was highly advised against, and never had been performed before. Somehow they were lucky and survived. When they emerged from Slipspace, they immediately engaged in communications with each other. After a long period of talking they came to the conclusion that they were the only members of their species left. They then came up with a name for their squadron which was the New Sanghelian Era. However after only a few weeks, Psych was separated from them and had no idea where they were. New Military Life After flying around looking for the slightest sign of life, he came across a planet, one that looked to have a large concentration of populations all over the planet. This planet's name was Coruscant, and was the center of the Galactic Imperial Worlds, a new but very powerful Empire. After getting closer to what was known an Imperial Star Destroyer, his displays showed that he was caught in the tractor beam of the ship. When he was brought into the hangar, he got out of his ship and was met with hundreds of soldiers in white armor with helmets that resembled his homeworld's rare and deadly Krayt Dragons. He instinctively placed his hand on his plasma rifle, but before he could do anything, everything went black. He woke up in a brightly lit room with several monitors around him. He noticed he was in a container it he was submerged in green liquid. He immediately recognized it as a cryo tube. He punched the glass and it shattered and sent him to the ground. As he started to get up, he saw several circular rubber things attached to his body. He ripped off them off and as he started to get up, he saw there was someone standing in front of him, he was human and was wearing a uniform, there were several medals and patches on it. The person introduced himself as Apocalypse who was leader of the Imperial Special Forces, a part of the Galactic Imperial World's military force. He asked what the Sanghelian was doing going too close to one of his ships with a fighter. Psych explained everything that has happened recently and asked if he could join their military. Apocalypse said that Psych would have to be tested before being let into his Navy. Before the man left, Psych asked him, "The soldiers who had the helmets that looked like a Krayt Dragon, who were they?". Apocalypse simply replied, "They are part of the Imperial Special Forces Army divsion. What you saw was the 25th Stormtrooper Legion, the Rangers. They are led by General Minton. But anyways, you have no need to worry about that. Your armor is in that cabinet, when you feel you're ready, put it on and meet me out in the hangar." After he left he did exactly that. As soon as he got to the hangar, there his fighter was still in one piece, only it had been cleaned, and when he got in the cockpit, he noticed that everything had been repaired and several new monitors were hooked up. As soon as he strapped in, his speakers were filled with the same voice from the person he had met a few minutes ago. It said to launch from the hangar and head to the designated marker. As soon as he got there, he became under fire. He immediately went into evasive maneuvers and turned around to see his attacker. It was a fighter only it was (-o-) shaped and seemed to fire a never ending line of shots. It was hard to evade them but he still managed to do so. He fired his lasers and hit one of the fighter's tips. A blue light appeared in front of the spot he just hit. He thought to himself, "Of course, shields. Perfect." He accessed a file that had information about the fighter. It had relatively strong shields and if one of it's lasers hit his fighter, it would more than likely kill him. After a while of evading and shooting, he was finally hit in one of his engines and it rendered him immobile in space. "Shit, now I'm screwed" he thought to himself. A voice came over his speakers. "Good job, that was some pretty good piloting out there, but you need training. Your engines should come back online in a few seconds. Once they do, head back to the hangar and wait for me there." As soon as the voice stopped, his engines came back online and he headed straight to the hangar. As soon as he got there and landed, the fighter he just faced flew over him and landed in front of him. When he walked up to him, the other pilot said "Congratulations, welcome to the Navy. We're glad to have you." Psych's First Battle After receiving his Flight Sergeant promotion, there was a report that one of their planets, Kuat, was under attack and he was getting sent there in the flagship Ascendant Justice. As soon as he got there he recognized the enemy ships. They were the same ones he saw shortly after the old cruiser he was aboard blew to pieces. He instantly had revenge in his mind. As soon as he left the hangar a mission log appeared in his HUD. It said he was to engage any enemy fighters and to destroy them. After shooting down around 15 enemy fighters, he was given orders to attack the nearest frigate. A target appeared in his HUD and was labelled as hard point Alpha. He was also told to fire one of his missiles into that target. As he flew around the frigate and got lined up for the shot, his HUD immediately began to show red dots all around him. He was in firing range, and as he veered up he fired his missiles. They flew forward and all hit his target. The frigate began to collapse and there was a lot of chatter into his speakers. Before he could celebrate, his shields pulsed red as they signified that he had just been hit. He spiraled up and then down and came in behind the 3 enemy fighters that were behind them and shot all of them down before they could react. As he turned back around to face the enemy cruisers, he saw a line of fire as they impacted on the enemy cruisers and watched as they were torn apart. The battle was over. The Fight for Tattoine After winning his first battle, and being an important factor in the victory, he was promoted to lieutenant. Psych was moving up the ranks relatively fast for a new member of the Imperial Special Forces, but he didn't care. He had gotten a message that they were about go into Slipsace and attack an enemy planet. He got into the hangar in time to watch as they emerged back from Slipspace. He instantly hopped into his fighter and flew out of the hangar. Several ships came into view and so did many fighters. Not much is remembered about the battle, but it ended in victory. However there were many losses, one was the disappearance of their Grand Admiral, Apocalypse. After the battle The Empire went into panic as the disappearance of their Grand Admiral got around. After several weeks of disarray, Psych stepped forward and took charge. At first he was looked at like he was nuts. But after reviewing his files, he was given the rank of Captain. They then became under attack. Because of Psych's quick thinking and smart maneuvers they managed to destroy the reinforcements with no casualties. He was then contacted and told he was the new Grand Admiral. The Second Battle over Coruscant This battle was known as Psych's most famous battle. During this battle, his fleet was outnumbered 3 to 1. While at the bridge, he received a transmission from the enemy. "You are outnumbered 3 to 1, give up and we might spare your life." Psych established communications with them and spoke the famous words that outlined his whole fight, "This is Grand Admiral Psych of the Imperial Star Destroyer Ascendant Justice, you broke up a little bit in that transmission. Did you say that we're outumbered 3 to 1?" Within a matter of seconds he got a response saying that he was correct. He replied back, "Then it is an even fight." He then order all cruisers to position themselves in a half moon circle around the enemy and fire at will. Within an hour, the enemy fleet was destroyed and only one of Psych's cruisers were destroyed. News of this battle spread throughout the galaxy and raised the morale in the Imperial Special Forces. The Final Battle over Coruscant This was the battle that ended the never-ending war. Unfortunately it came with a very high price. Several were lost in the battle, including Psych. It is the largest battle that has ever occured throughout the galaxy. Before the battle, Psych had everyone inhabiting the planet to evacuate and be sent to the coordinates he had given. There were millions of ships on each side. However, the enemy had acquired a new weapon that could destroy a Star Destroyer in one shot. With this disadvantage, the defending Imperial fleet was being cut down very quickly. With only about ten cruisers left, Psych knew that one option was left or they would all be destroyed. He found out that other than gaining control of the Imperial center, which is Coruscant, was necessary to beat the Galactic Imperial Worlds in this war, but they must also capture Grand Admiral Psych and execute him and display it across the galaxy. With this in mind, he order all of his fleet to enter into Slipspace and go to the designated coordinates, the remains of his homeworld, Sanghelios. He knew they would be safe there. He also ordered all of his crew to leave his cruiser and go with them as well. But knowing what he was planning they refused. They told him, "We're not leaving you here, we're going with you." When he realized they wouldn't go willingly, he pressed a button that released all oxygen in the bridge. Because he was an Sanghelian, he could breathe without oxygen. It instantly put all of his crew members into an unconscious state. As soon as they went unconscious, he turned the oxygen back on so they wouldn't die. He put all of them into escape pods and directed the pods to the nearest Star Destroyer to be picked up and carried on that cruiser. When he saw the last pod enter into the ship, and made sure that he was the only one on his ship, he ordered the Star Destroyers that remained to enter into Slipsace now. After the last cruiser disappeared from site, he turned his attention on the enemy. He broadcasted a transmission to the whole enemy fleet. "Alright you sons of bitches, come get me. I'm right here." His monitors read that he was under the whole fleet's tractor beam and was unable to move and the enemy was moving all around his cruiser. He waited until all of the enemy was around him. Unbeknownst to anyone in the Galactic Imperial Worlds military, Psych had a particular explosive, known as the "NOVA" or, in the English tongue stood for, Magnetic Reactant Nuclear Bomb. This bomb was made from his homeworld of Sanghelios, that he had found in the orbit around his fallen planet stored and hooked up to his ship's main reactor. In short, if it were to be set off, it would blow up any ship within 10 million miles of the explosive. As the final enemy cruiser got in front of his Star Destroyer, blocking it from moving, he activated a transmission to all of the ships and he began to recite his favorite war poem. As he did this, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small detonator, deactivated the screen over his bridge's view that kept the enemy from seeing who was in it. The person who was leading the whole fleet had realized what was about to happen and had ordered every ship to move away from Psych's Star Destroyer but it was too late. He then got to his final line. "I have a rendezvous with Death. And to my pledged word am true, I shall not fail that rendezvous..." As soon as he said the final word, he pressed the button on the detonator. An Imperial droid that was hidden on an asteroid got footage of it and broadcasted it to every Imperial cruiser watching. There was a bright flash of light as Psych's cruiser exploded, and then a dark red explosion that enveloped every cruiser and the planet. The droid recorded as the explosion came to the droid and hit it, and the image went to static. A few moments later the image reappeared, and showed empty space, as if there was nothing there a few moments before. Psych sacrificed his life to ensure that the Empire he loved so much survived and emerged victorious. About an hour after his demise. A transmission was received that said it came from the Imperial Star Destroyer Ascendant Justice. When the video was displayed, Psych's image filled the screen. He said, "If you are watching this, then everything has gone perfectly. I have sent you to the coordinates of my homeworld of Sanghelios. It was attacked and left in ruins before I joined the Empire. There, you can rebuild my homeworld, and establish it as your new Imperial captial. It has been a pleasure to be your leader and brother in this great Empire. I bid you all a fond farewell and assure you that everything that has just occured was for the best. I will miss every single one of you. This is Grand Admiral Psych signing off." Then the transmission cut to static. There have been rumors that Psych has been seen on the newly rebuilt Sanghelios. Some say it is his ghost, who has returned to his home to be at peace. Others say it is a mirage. But noone can ever be sure, because Psych was always known for having a trick or two up his sleeve...